powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rigel (Interstellar Force)
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} StellarRed |-|2= StellarPega Red |-|3= StellarCelestial }} } |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |} Rigel is StellarRed, the Red Ranger of the [https://powerrangersfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_Interstellar_Force#Interstellar_Rangers Interstellar Force Rangers] and the fifth Ranger to be chosen by the Astro Globes, specifically, the Leo Astro Globe. Character History to be added Personality to be added Powers and Abilities *'Devil's Luck:' The most notable of Rigel's abilities is his extraordinary luck which provides unintentional benefits to him and his allies. It is so great to the point that he has survived when falling from orbit and pinpoint the remaining Interstellar Rangers in a short amount of time when the Rebellion that had been searching them for long was unable to do so. Furthermore, he himself claimed to be the luckiest man in the universe. Unfortunately, at an certain point, it ran out, rendering him powerless. After a talk with Ejder and Lycan, Rigel regained the confidence he lost and regained his status as the Luckiest Man in the Universe. *'Immeasurable Dream:' His dream of freeing the universe from The Void's domination is so vast that the dream-eating Ariex died trying to consume it. *'Fire Resistance:' It is shown that Rigel can ride on meteors, without getting hurt. StellarRed Arsenal *Astro Globes **Leo Astro Globe *Astro Buckle *Astro Blaster *Stellar Arms **Leo Sword **Taurus Axe Zords * Leo Voyager * Leo Minor Voyager Attacks *'Leo's Roar': StellarRed performs a powerful blast attack with the Astro Blaster. *'All-Star Crash': StellarRed performs a powerful blast attack with the Astro Blaster, alongside his fellow Interstellar Rangers. **'All-Star Crash Plus': An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Interstellar Rangers. **'All-Star Crash Maximum': An upgraded version of this finisher with all 12 Interstellar Rangers. *'Leo's Ultimate Roar': StellarRed performs a powerful slash attack with the Leo Sword, leaving a bunch of meteors to accompanying it. Alternately, this finisher can be used without the meteors. *'Universe Ultimate Crash': StellarRed performs a supercharged energy attack with the Leo Sword, alongside his fellow Interstellar Rangers. *'Fiery Star Roar': StellarRed performs a slash attack with the Leo Sword, alongside StellarSoldier. - StellarPega= StellarPega Red is StellarRed's power-up granted by the Pegasus Globe, which arms him with the sentient body armour, Pegasus. Arsenal *Astro Globes **Pegasus Astro Globe *Astro Buckle *Astro Blaster *Stellar Arms **Leo Sword Attacks *'Pegasus Universe Crash': StellarRed performs a powerful slash attack with the Leo Sword, accompanied by four other Interstellar Rangers using their Astro Blasters. - StellarRed Solar= StellarRed Solar is StellarRed's power-up granted by the Eclipse Astro Globe Solar Mode. In this form, he is able to shine on his surroundings to the brightest with a bright light akin to sunlight, leaving little to no shadows behind. The light given off by this form also empowers StellarGold, increasing his speed and agility, allowing him to deliver attacks in quick succession. StellarSilver is empowered as well, but the actual boost he received is yet unknown. Arsenal *Astro Globes **Eclipse Astro Globe (Solar Mode) *Astro Buckle *Astro Blaster *Stellar Arms **Leo Sword Attacks *'Nova Flash': StellarRed shines a bright light at his enemies. This attack can also be used as a flashlight. *'Solar Luna Total Eclipse': StellarRed performs a powerful blast attack with the Astro Blaster, that takes the shape of the Sun/Moon and charges at the enemy, which causes a Total Eclipse. - StellarRed Luna= StellarRed Luna is StellarRed's power-up granted by the Eclipse Astro Globe Luna Mode. In this form, StellarRed gives off a shine akin to moonlight, which empowers StellarBlue, allowing him to assume a more graceful fighting style. Arsenal *Astro Globes **Eclipse Astro Globe (Luna Mode) *Astro Buckle *Astro Blaster *Stellar Arms **Leo Sword Attacks *'Nighty-Light': powers currently unknown. *'Solar Luna Total Eclipse': StellarRed performs a powerful blast attack with the Astro Blaster, that takes the shape of the Sun/Moon and charges at the enemy, which causes a Total Eclipse. - StellarCelestial= StellarCelestial is StellarRed's ultimate form, accessed by the used of the Celestial Astro Globe. This form allows him to utilise the powers of all twelve Rangers, as well as powers from the Orion System. As StellarCelestial, he is not only able to freely open teleportation portals but can also use the Stellar Arms, belonging to other Rangers. He can also summon gigantic versions of the Astro Globes from Rangers, who are not available, to form the Astro Mega Voyager. Arsenal *Astro Globes **Celestial Astro Globe *Astro Blaster *Astro Buckle *StellarArms **Leo Sword **Scorpius Spear **Lupus Claw **Libra Crossbow **Taurus Axe **Ophiuchus Scythe **Chameleon Rapier **Aquila Shooter **Dorado Slasher **Ursa Spear *Draco Staff (Rifle Mode) *Phoenix Blade and Shield Zords *Leo Voyager *Battle Orion Voyager **Orion Hunter Voyager **Orion Station *Leo Minor Voyager Attacks *'Celestial Infinite Strike': **StellarRed channels the power of all twelve Morphing Globes and delivers a powerful energy blast at the enemy. **StellarRed channels the power of all twelve Morphing Globes and delivers a powerful energy slash with the Leo Sword at the enemy. *'Interstellar Leo Galaxy': powers currently unknown. }} Behind the Scenes *Of the 88 , he represents , "The Lion" (as StellarRed) and , "The Hunter" (as StellarCelestial). Trivia *'Rigel' is named after the brightest star in the , , despite having powers based on the . **'Rigel's' role call, Bright Star, is also in reference to 's brightness. See Also *'' '' - Super Sentai counterpart in . *''Sirius'' - Rewritten counterpart in Power Rangers Odyssey. Category:Ranger Category:Power Rangers Interstellar Force Category:Interstellar Rangers Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Red Ranger Category:White Ranger Category:PR Feline-themed Rangers Category:PR Child Archetype Category:PR Power Archetype Category:PR Sword-user Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:Non-Human PR Rangers Category:Aliens Category:Gokai-Volt's Power Rangers Category:Gokai-Volt's Powerverse Category:Gokai-Volt